


Sam's First Slumberparty

by DeadDogWalking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadDogWalking/pseuds/DeadDogWalking
Summary: Sam walks in on his brother and angel having a great time. Too bad they want to braid his hair.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 16





	Sam's First Slumberparty

Sam thought he would see the day, standing in the motel doorway with his duffel bag loosely hanging off of his shoulder. His hazel eyes scanned the room, landing on his other two companions currently lying down on their stomach in the middle of the queen sized bed. Dean had his arm slung over his boyfriends arm, Castiel swinging his legs in the air as they both watched netflix on the laptop that Sam had set up earlier before he headed out. He couldn’t help but notice the bright pink nail polish out on the bed, Dean holding Cas’ hand in his as he paints a fresh coat of nail varnish on his fingernails.

Sam rolled his eyes, closing the door behind him and placing the duffel on the table. He’s rather just get washed up really quick and head to bed, not wanting to be roped into whatever the fuck was happening infront of him. Dean always complained about the chick flick moments, but as soon as he and Cas were out of public eye, it was either a makeout session or a slumber party.

Thank goodness tonight was the latter. He jumped into the bathroom, changing into his pyjamas before heading to the twin size bed that was closer to the back window of the motel. He slumped down, grabbing his phone from his nightstand as he quickly checked his messages. Finding that he was clear, he locked the phone before placing it back down.

“Sammy! Get your ass over here, I wanna teach Cas how to braid.”

The sound of his brother's voice caused him to inwardly groan, just wanting to go to sleep. He rolled over, huffing as he saw the way the other two men were staring at him. And they said his puppy eyes were irresistible. 

“Fine but no longer than 5 minutes, I need the sleep.”

“Yeah yeah Sammy, you’ll get your fucking beauty sleep.”

Sam slumped down on the floor, yelping as he felt a tug on his hair. He turned his head sideways to glare at his brother.

“That hurt Dean.”

“No shit kid. When was the last time you brushed this thing. Cas pass me the brush.”

It felt like forever since Cas had passed the brush to his older brother, Dean working his way through the tangled mess to make it as smooth as possible. Maybe next time he would shave it off if it would stop the feeling of getting tugs out when Dean brushed through it.

“So how will you know that the hair is ready for the braiding process?” Cas asked, Sam noticing the hint of amusement in his voice.

“When it looks like this,” Dean informed him, running his fingers through Sam’s soft, smooth hair. “Now we separate the hair into three sections.”  
Sam relaxed as his brother began to braid his hair, looping it under the other and making sure it stayed nice and secure. Sam had never learned where Dean had picked up this skill, but he was not going to complain.

“And now we tie it off with a bow and presto!! All done!” 

Sam turned to face the two, Cas’ eyes sparkling in wonder whilst Dean held a shit eating grin at his handiwork. Running his hand down the briad, he was amazed to say his brother had done a splendid job.

“Now can I go to sleep?” he asked, smiling gratefully as the other men nodded, them already setting their stuff away.

As Sam began to sink into a deep sleep, the sudden moan of,

“Oh fuck right there Cas.”

Hit his ears.

Yup, there’s the make out.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to die


End file.
